Talk:Arekusu Uchiha
Don't you think this character is just a little OP? LongPatrol35 (talk) 01:52, August 15, 2013 (UTC) eh not really Nibbler3100 (talk) 07:49, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Small Issue Unless you are prepared to write an EXTENSIVE background story to show how this character is worthy of developing the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, let alone the Mangekyō Sharingan without a cliche explanation or ripping off the canon characters (which you've started by using Sasuke's image) please remove the kekkei from the character and develop him through stories and roleplays so he is shown to have depth and development.--[[User:Nisshou|'The Thirteenth Doctor']] (''Allons-y'') 02:02, August 15, 2013 (UTC) I am working on it, I can't write a whole character in one day. Nibbler3100 (talk) 01:20, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Another small note: Blaze Release is not a real release. With Blaze Release you can manipulate the flames of Amaterasu upon your will, and since you need the technique to do so. Either remove it or request the jutsu even if your character is far from done. The Tormentor (Tormentor's Hell|Tormentor's Room) 00:18, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Big Issue Look, I'm gonna be straightforward and make a list of everything that looks wrong in this page for me: #His image is Hatake Karasu, an OC by =Mockingbyrd, it's just that you butchered in some horrible image editor. The second image is even worse. His face is completely destroyed, and what did you do to his feet? Not even Google can recognize the image you modified. Not to mention that you blurred out the DeviantArt watermark, I don't know why. Did you think that your editing is good enough for no one to notice the difference? #His name is bad, it's just a poor translation of Alex to Japanese. I suggest getting a better one. #As mentioned before, he has Blaze Release without Amaterasu. #You completely copied Sasuke's text from the Narutopedia and changed it to Arekusu, that's plagiarism and that's enough to make this page deleted if you don't change it. #His history section has issues, he was 7 when he met a group of people that took him in missions, making him a Chūnin? He can't be a Chūnin without making the Exams! Then he went to Shinkyō, which I don't see any permission to use, to train Sage Mode for 4-6 years? He can't train for 4-6 years! It's either four OR six! To sum up, he's a copy of Sasuke with cheap techniques and cliché reasons to have them. I'm surprised how no one saw that you plagiarized Sasuke's page. How could someone that had so many issues on his page when he released it write so well? Change it, please. ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 12:00, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey, so I read over your complaints and im kind of new to this site #Yeah those are the images for him I edited the Original version and the mark was in the way it wouldnt look nice. the 2nd one of him is of him older where his nails grow out and his whisker marks get darker after training. are we not allowed to use google images? cause then I dont see a way of getting images up #I don't see a rule about naming lol but I mean I can change it I guess to something else idk .-. #He has Amaterasu #I didn't plagiarize I based the moves off of sasuke this character is original I thought of him myself I just needed help with explaining the jutsus and stuff. #I shall fix the history section, oh lol 4-6 years :D thats funny I must've forgot to change it after all the proofreading. Its not like im trying to make these mistakes btw how do you add techniques under the infobox like all of the other characters have? Nibbler3100 (talk) 21:32, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Once again, here we go: #It's okay to keep the name, it's my opinion. #He doesn't have Amaterasu on the infobox. #Don't lie to me, the 99% text is copied from Sasuke's page. #The first image is property of a user from DeviantART, and it's their character. You just changed it to look worse, but it doesn't make it yours. That person worked on the image to make it theirs, not for someone to steal and change like that. Then again, I'd have to check on Ten to see if we can tolerate it. ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 21:59, August 18, 2013 (UTC) I fixed up most of the shit wrong with it so thanks for your input and helping me get him perfect ^^ Nibbler3100 (talk) 03:38, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Deleted? So Why was it deleted this time something about not following manual of style? I see that the jutsu was not in the right order you can just tell me you dont have to delete it dont you warn a guy or something, ugh I'm trying to learn from my mistakes im kinda new here :/ ---Nibbler3100 (talk) 05:46, August 30, 2013 (UTC) -Another thing is I see on Omega Uchiha and Kidda Uchiha those have stamps on top saying it is in some kind of vote for deletion I didn't get any of those so yeah wtf Nibbler3100 (talk) 06:08, August 30, 2013 (UTC) There are still issues with it; first, you haven't shown any permission to use Shinkyō from Ten, and Jiraiya doesn't summon foxes. Then, we have the whole "Uchiha who left and, coincidentally, avoided an entire massacre". Not to mention the bad grammar and overall lack of capital letters or bad use of them; and the fact that he has what I consider cheap OP abilities from the canon, but, because you show no good explanation for his mastery of them, it's even cheaper. ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 10:03, September 1, 2013 (UTC)